The Journey of Clangor
by Zelda Zealot
Summary: Clangor is a normal Wood Elf on Vvardenfell, yeah right. Follow Clangor as he takes on his toughest task ever, cleaning a Altmers fire place. Note, this is based off my RP Character, so its not pointless.
1. Chapter 0

My name is Clangor, I am a Bosmer. Though I am not your run of the mill Bosmer, no I am quite different. For one thing I am very adept with medium armors, and I love my Long Swords. Maybe you would like to here more about me. Well I have shocking white hair, which I hear matches my eyes, or so the girls say. Many women say I am handsome, I don't know for sure, it could just be flattery.

I grew up in my native land of Valenwood; I spent all my free time outside, usually in the trees. Like most of my race I am shorter then most others, but I am actually tall for a Bosmer, just shorter then an Imperial. Unlike most of my race I am also more suited to fighting close up, then the other Bosmer. Don't get me wrong, I am very good with a bow, in fact I won multiple Archery contests in my youth.

Another thing that sets me apart from the other Bosmer it that fact that I have absolutely no since of direction. I would get lost many times a day in my youth, until I memorized the woods. I as so have far greater hearing then normal, the gods' way of balancing me out? Who knows.

I sit here at my desk in my manor, which is in Mournhold. I only use this manor as a resting place when on business trips at the city.

I prefer my small house in the woods of Cyrodill, though not as great as Valenwood, it is the best I can have. You might wonder why someone of my standards would want to live in a forest, well I never really got used to the arrest. I still here that voice in my dreams…

"Clangor of Valenwood. You are hereby sentenced to one year of manual labor in the Ebony mines of Morrowind, with the charges of, the smuggling of illegal narcotics, assaulting an officer of the Imperial army, resisting arrest, and disturbing the peace."

Since then I have never been to my homeland, I don't think I could stand the shame of returning. So after my release I left for Cyrodill to make my life how I saw fit.


	2. Freedom

**_The Journey of Clangor_**

**Chapter one: Freedom**

"Hey you, miner number 890717. Today is your lucky day."

I rolled over and opened my eyes; there was an imperial looking though the window my cell door.

Standing up I began to wonder what the man meant before he spoke again.

"Hurry up in there. You don't want to keep him waiting."

Gone? Where was I going? Keep who waiting? Was today… that's right! I was going to be released today! I got myself ready as quickly as I could and left though the door with the guard at my heels. He guided me though the seemingly endless passages and I wondered where we were going. We had passed the exit so we had to be going somewhere else first, not to long after I left my cell we arrived at the door to an office.

"Well? What are you waiting for, a sealed invitation with the Emperor's signature? Get in there."

I knocked on the door and walked in. It was a plain room, with a small desk and a bed in the corner. There was a slight odor of cheap wine in the air; the inhabitant might have been heavy on the Flin at one point, but not now. Standing behind the desk was who I assumed was the man in charge of this mine. I never got his name, and I am glad I didn't.

"Ah! Clangor you're here at last! Well let's get onto business shall we?"

He motioned for me to have a seat in the chair next to his desk with a wave of his hand and a cheesy smile on his face. Sitting down I wondered what kind of business I could possibly have with this annoying man.

"Well it seems your father has made quite the case with the courts that you would have your belongings returned to you at the time of your release.

My stuff returned! That would be great! I could finally be able to make use of that Netch Adamantium armor I inherited from my grandfather. It was the finest Netch leather from Vvardenfell with Adamantium plating covering parts of it, allowing great movement and durability. Obviously it is worth quite a lot of money. Maybe that why my father wanted me have it back, so he could take it from me. Well good luck to him! I would fight tooth and nail to keep this heirloom, and no one could take it from me.

"So I get my armor back?" I asked the man.

"Yes you get it all back, plus your release fee, we don't want you dieing of starvation do we?" He chuckled at that last statement.

Shivering I asked.

"How much of a fee?" I did want to know my budget after all.

"Well let's see… about one hundred and forty six septims." He preceded to hand me a stack of coins that were the size of my fist.

"Good, when do I get me stuff?" As I said, tooth and nail. Well question and answer in this case.

"As soon as you find Bacola Spurius, the Captain of the Guard." He replied

"And where is he?" I was starting to get tired of this guy.

"I am not sure; you should ask the guard outside the door." The only thing stopping me from tearing his tongue out of his head right then was the thought of having my armor back. That and freedom.

"Alright I will go ask him." With that I got to me feet and walked out the door, praying to the gods that I never saw that man again.

After going out the door I looked around. The guard had left! I guess it was not against his orders anymore as I am no longer a prisoner, but still, I needed some one to vent my anger onto. I wandered around the fort for awhile, left turn right turn, left, straight, up, right, down, backwards, you get the picture. Then after about three minuets of aimlessly wandering around the fort, I found a guard.

"Hey, I was told to ask someone where the guard Captain was." I asked the Imperial.

"He is right though that door to your right." Wow, I though. I got that close and I did not know it.

I thanked the guard, who simple grunted and walked off, clearly glad to get away.

I look around the room I had just walked into, it was similar to the one I was in earlier except the lack of a whiff of stale liquor on the air, and one there was one major difference. That annoying man was not here, and that was reason to celebrate.

"Can I help you?" The Captain asked me.

"Yeah I was sent here to get my armor…" If I had to wait too much longer before getting my armor… I could not be held responsible for what might happen…

"Ah let me get them." Finally, someone competent…

I had to wait for a few moments as he fetched my armor, during which I studied the room I was in. There were many kinds of weapons placed on shelves, along with quite a few pieces of very shiny armor, purely for decoration. I noticed one extremely decorative helm lying on the desk, if I had a place to keep it I would have taken it. But all I have some gold and the clothes off my back, besides I think he notice it missing.

A moment later the Captain came back with a large sack, which I can only assume held my armor.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. I will be going now." I could not wait to leave this god forsaken place.

"Wait a second; you forgot your release fee."

I was bewildered; I had picked up my release fee from the annoying man, why was he giving me a second?

I turned around, and the Captain handed me another stack of coins. It's not that I don't like the Empire, but if they want to give me free money then its fine by me.

"Alright you can go." About time.

I turned and left the room. After walking around the corner I at down to think about what to do. "Well I should get some weapons…" That's a given. "And some arrows…" Don't need to worry about a bow, as I had my Adamantium bow that I inherited with my armor. Eventually I decided to get a cheap Long Sword and some craptastic arrows. Leaving me with enough to by some food, and still have money left over. Life is great, unless a certain annoying man comes along…

"Ah! I thought you had left already Clangor!" Oh gods…

"Actually I was on my way out" Please go…

"Oh, well be careful out there." Yeah? Well I hope you get eaten by a Nix-hound…

"Don't get your self killed!" Dear gods! Don't you ever shut up?

"Don't worry I won't." I might leave a present in your drink…

"Well good bye Clangor." Yeah yeah, just go already.

"Yeah, bye." FINALLY!

I watched as he merrily walked down the hall, I quickly walked the other way. I don't care if it would take longer, it was worth it.

As I finally made my way out of the fort I walked down the road following the sign posts to whatever town they may lead to.

A/N Well? What do you think?


	3. Reflection

**The Journey of Clangor**

**Chapter Two: Reflection**

As I walked down the road following the signs, I began to wonder where to go. I could just wander; let the wind take me to where ever it blows. Or I could find a place and settle down. The second choice sounded the worst to me; I am not one to stay still for long. I pondered my choices all day, until I came across a small pond just off the road.

I had stopped there to have a drink before continuing on, but something caught my eye as I drank. As I dropped my hand into the water I saw my reflection in the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw what appeared to be a hideous face in place of mine. It looked to be an Orc, but only if you cut off all of its skin and left it in the sun for a few days, then buried it for another few weeks and dug it up. I shifted my head ever so slightly and the face turned into the most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes on. With brown hair like the finest oak tree, and the eyes to watch. If it was a real person I would never stop staring.

I stayed at that pond for the rest of the day thinking about what I saw. I knew it was a sign of sorts, though I never knew what it went for years, when I met an odd group a travelers.

The next day I continued down that road, coming across a town. The town was very small, twelve maybe fourteen houses. Of course it stank to high heaven; you could almost see the birds falling from the sky. I wandered around the town, with my nose pinched shut, looking for anything of interest, well it stank did I mention that? Other then that it did not seem to have anything useful to me; that was before I found the port. I approached the man who seemed to be in charge of the largest ship, though it was still rather small, and tried to get a ride somewhere.

"Can you take me out of here?" I asked the man, staying in this dump did not appeal to my tastes.

"For the right price." He said looking me over with a smile. Oh great, now I get to go on a boat with some freaky guy, my life just gets better and better.

"How much of a price?" Please be low, please be low.

"Well how much do you have?" Well let's see, carry the one, fifty six. Yeah I will definitely need more.

"Thirty two gold, is that enough?" Hey it might work.

"Lucky you, that's just how much it costs!" Yeah and I was born yesterday.

"Alright, where can you take me?" Let me guess, nowhere?

"Well I am only going to Vvardenfell right now, so you will have to wait if you want to go somewhere else." Yeah I bet.

"That will work. When are you leaving?" In a year if you don't shut up.

"Sunrise tomorrow." Great now I have to rent a room.

"Okay, I will be back then." If I come back.

I walked away to find a place to rent. Not much in this port "town". At least not enough to warrant a tavern or the like. So I started wandering again, thankfully I found a family had an extra bed to spare, for travelers with gold. I slept outside of a jail cell for the first time in a year, and it felt great. I had a dream that night, it was the same dream I had every night for years. But right now is not the time, maybe when I am dead I will tell you the dreams I have, yeah that works.

The next day at sunrise I met the ship captain twelve gold lighter, I would have just swam to Vvardenfell, but I might get eaten by something. I don't know about you, but being eaten by a sea monster is not that high on my "Things to do" list, in fact it was close to the bottom, right above "Die a slow painful death by suffocation" and right below "Fall off a cliff". Thus I went to see the second most annoying person I ever met.

"Ah good you're here, take her away!" Oh just shut up already.

I spent the next two days on that ship. I won't describe them here; I don't think I could even if I wanted to. It was just that horrible; and annoying. We reached Vvardenfell in the dead of night, in a place called Hla Oad. It was a small dirty stinking hole in the ground, far worse then that last town. Here you _could_ see the birds fall from the sky, I need to remember to ask the full destination next time.

After disembarking I searched for another place to stay, this time unsuccessfully. I am used to sleeping on the ground now, but that first time in Vvardenfell was a nightmare. I wandered out of the town looking for a place both comfortable and out of site of the guards, if they caught me sleeping in town I would have to pay a fine, which I could not do so back to the mines with me. Needless to say I did not want to go back to mining.

The place I slept at was not to far from the town, but I can't be sure of the direction. There were some trees, rocks, more rocks, and small pond full of some kind of muck. I later found out that I just described about the entire western coast of Vvardenfell. A couple of hours after falling asleep I was woken by a large crash. Rousing myself I went to go check it out. It turned out to be smugglers, and they had their own ship. Wow, I thought, these must be high end smugglers! But I had heard bad things about the smugglers of Vvardenfell, they were supposed to attack on sight, so I approached carefully.

Approaching the smugglers I reached for my bow, but not quite pulling it out. I wanted to appear ready to attack if needed, but only then. Thankfully they must have seen something in me, as they did not reach for their weapons but instead one of them came off their ship. Possibly knowing I was once one of them.

"Why are you here?" Good straight to the point.

"I was woken by your men." It was the truth.

"Oh yeah? Why should we not kill you right now?" I can think of forty good reasons off the top of my head.

"Because I used to smuggle before being arrested, you don't want to kill a brother would you?" Please work, oh gods please work.

"Well… I guess that would not be great on my reputation… just leave and we will forget about you."

Good, I did not want to join. And they might not let me leave alive if invited to join them.

I went back to my little nock in the rocks and went back to sleep with out thinking of the danger I had just avoided, both by the smugglers and by the profession its self. I woke the next day and decided it would be best to follow the signs again, that always leads to fame and riches for me. By the way, I was being sarcastic. Following the signs almost worked that time, well, I came to a place slightly better then Hla Oad. I had found a town called Seyda Neen, though it was not much of an improvement even in name, at least it was pronounceable.

Seyda Neen was the kind of town people only stayed in if they have no choice; thankfully I was able to move on soon after finding it.


	4. Lather Rinse Repeat

**The Journey of Clangor**

**Chapter Three: Lather, Rinse, Repeat**

When I arrived in Seyda Neen I had hoped I could leave soon, I got my wish, if two weeks counts as soon.

Walking into Seyda Neen, or as I now call it "Mucky Island with buildings on it", I wondered if I could do any jobs to raise money. I was willing to do anything except cleaning.

Spotting an Altmer I walked up to her and asked if she had a job for me, did I ever mention how much I hate Altmer? They think they are better then all races just because they can cast magic at increased levels. There was very few Altmer I did not hate instantly, and this was most definitely not one of them.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you had any work I could do to earn so cash?" So long as it is not cleaning.

"Well yes now that you mention it, I need someone to clean my fire place." Of _course_ it was cleaning. Why not some thing easy? It just had to be _cleaning_.

"How much does it pay?" Someday I need to find that politeness part of my brain and cut it out.

"I can give you thirteen septims." Who saw _that_ one coming?

"Good, I will do it." Please gouge my tongue out.

"Great, my names Eldafire by the way, so don't call me "Altmer"." Onto the hit list with you then "Eldafire".

It took most of the day to clean the fireplace, and most of my life to get the smell out of my nostrils. When I entered her house I was overcome with a mix of rotting food, burning food, and almost any other kind of non-normal food you can think of. If an Altmer named Eldafire ever asks you over for dinner, run in the other direction, change your name, die your hair, kill off any family member you may have, and move to the other side of Tamriel, after politely declining of course. Yes her cooking was just that bad; thankfully I never had to taste it my self.

After cleaning the fireplace I collapsed onto the floor, one of the main reasons I hate cleaning is because it is so tiring. Lying on that comfy rug on the floor I heard Eldafire open the door. "Great," I thought, "Now I get to listen to her complain about how "dirty" her fireplace is." Then I got a huge surprise.

"Wow, it's almost spotless!" You have to be kidding me.

"Well that's what you get for hiring Clangor!" That was so incredibly corny…

"Well I think you deserve more then just thirteen septims for that!" What? Alright! Things are starting to look up!

"Really? How much then?" Twenty perhaps?

"How about twenty septims instead?" Score!

I took the gold from the Altmer and walked out the door, hopefully to never darken it again.

I went to the trade house next; I heard there might be a chance for some gold to be made. Walking into the building I could instantly see just how much money there was to be made in Seyda Neen. Want to know how much? Maybe four hundred max. Yeah I know, I should have just left for a bigger town. But I was low on cash, and when you only have about seventy septims in your pocket you will do almost anything for money.

When I walked out that door I met the one person I would give anything to utterly destroy.

"I don't know if I can help you, but I'll try." Oh no.

"Excuse me?" Yeah, excuse me for putting my foot in your mouth.

"I had heard that you were looking for work from Eldafire." Oh? So she's blabbing about having me as a slave?

"Then do you have some work for me?" If you don't…

"Yes in fact, I do. I need you to find my ring." YOUR WHAT!

"Do you know where you lost it?" No what let me guess… you didn't lose it.

"Actually, it was stolen from me." I can read minds!

"Do you know who took it?" I bet it was a guard.

"Well the guards to try to shake me down once a week…" I should become a fortune teller!

"Where might they have kept it?" If I find it, it's mine.

"They live in the Censes and Excise office, so you should check there first. Please find it soon, it is a family heirloom." Don't even think of trying the puppy dog eyes…

"Alright, I will check over there soon." Yeah right. With that I walked towards the trade house. I never even looked for the ring.

A/N I know, its not as long as the others, but it was the best I could think of for the time being.


	5. Seyda Neens Odd Job Man

**The Journey of Clangor**

**Chapter Four: Seyda Neen's odd job man**

Walking into the trade house I started to wonder just how much wealth there was to make on Vvardenfell. Not much I would bet, after seeing Seyda Neen, but it would have to be enough. Not having much money for spending I ignored everything in the first room, but instead walked up a set of stairs leading to a small bar.

Having a seat at the bar I asked the Redguard bartender about any "odd jobs" I might be able to do.

"I heard that Arrille needed someone to make a list of his inventory, he would pay very well too." Phew, not cleaning.

"Really? I must have a chat with him soon, could you point him out to me?" So long as it's not that one Wood Elf…

"He is the store owner, Altmer, down stairs and behind the desk, can't miss him." Well I already did once.

I walked down the stairs to this "Arrille" and talked to him about the small job he had to offer. Thankfully if was as simple as I thought it would be, come here tonight after all the customers left and write down how many of any given item he has for sale. Sounds easy right? Wrong, by the time I finished one bookcase full of junk Arrille came up to me with a basket of various herbs and such. Now as good as I am at Alchemy I hate going through all the different ingredients just to find the one away from the rest and right next to the lamp.

I barely got finished in time for the trade house to open, not even listening to the Altmer I tried to keep my eyes open while Arrille led me up to a free bed, telling me about the good job I did and how I could us one of the rentable beds free of charge. "Yeah right" I barely managed the think to my self, "He will just pay me less later on".

It was near six in the evening when I woke up the next day, after attempting to get my armor back (Quite unsuccessfully I might add) several times I gave up and walked down the stairs wearing only a pair of pants. Arrille caught up with me as I passed the counter and handed me a small and rather heavy bag which clinked when I grabbed it, making me think there was gold in it.

"For all of your troubles last night." He whispered into my ear. I think "troubles" is a bit of an understatement.

"Thank you." I replied with a short bow. Gods I hate bowing to an Altmer…

I quickly walked out the open door of the trade shop as though running was illegal and a crazy Nord was after me, I now know there _was_ a crazy Nord after me, and his name is Hiskar.

I had barely gone twenty feet from the open doorway of the shop when I heard the sound of a rather large man running at top speed toward a certain Bosmer named Clangor. Needless to say I was twitchy and had my bow out and an arrow halfway notched before seeing the unarmed Nord before me.

"Hey! New guy!" Keep it down please! I am not much of a morning person.

"What did you just call me?" Well I know what the word means…

"Never mind that, I need to know if that Wood Elf got to you." What are you talking about?

"Huh? What Wood Elf? What do you mean?" We are called _Bosmer_, get it right.

"The annoying one, Fargoth." Oh him, go ahead and call him a Wood Elf.

"What about him?" Please say some _horrible _"accident" happened to him…

"Did he get all "buddy" "buddy" with you?" Please don't remind me…

"He tried. Why?" Need a "accident" to happen?

"I need someone to find out where he keeps his "stash"." You mean spying?

"Why exactly? Not in your "Yelling to someone across the island" voice please.

"He has not been paying his taxes, but that does not matter, can you do it?" Old Fargoth is a cheapskate huh?

"So long as you have the money to pay for it." By money I mean actual gold, not "furs".

The Nord proceeded to tell me every detail of his plan in his loud booming voice, giving me a headache by the time we were half way through. It was a simple plan, hide on top of the lighthouse around ten o'clock, watch Fargoth stash his money, jump down off the lighthouse (Hopefully without breaking something.), get the stuff in the stash, return the stash to Hiskar. Like I said, simple. To bad simple is not always better.


End file.
